Need
by Aerilon452
Summary: Helen and John share a kiss in London hours before the Super Abnormals attack.


Summary: Helen and John share a kiss in London hours before the Super Abnormals attack.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sanctuary

Rating: T

Pairing: John and Helen

John looked to Helen with certain thoughts clamoring in his mind. They had teleported to London to save the first Sanctuary but all he could think of was kissing Helen until they forgot the current threat. Being back in London brought back the swift kick of his affections for her, affections he had to bury deep down. She was staring at him with the same look of interest but knowing her as he did she would push it aside unless he pressed her into a corner and initiated things. John was about to take a step towards he when she turned and walked away from him. They had hours yet before the attack, plenty of time for a small sample of what he used to have. John followed after her.

Helen could plainly read John's intentions on his face, in his eyes. It was the same thing that she had been craving deep down in her mind since being so close to him for weeks in the search for their daughter. Before she would give into that Helen turned away from him and walked out of the lab to begin to make preparations for the attack they knew was coming. She had just cleared the view of the others when John pulled her to a stop and crowded her against the wall. She could feel the heat from his body and it warmed her cold heart. This was going to be her one moment of weakness with John; the one and only. Reaching out to him she fisted one hand in the leather lapel of his jacket and used her other hand to cup the back of his head pulling his mouth down to hers, crushing his lips against hers for a ruthless kiss that left only more hunger in its wake. Everything else faded away until all that was left was the feel of John, the taste of him, and the want she always felt for him. When all was said and done she would still need him, still want him, and she would still crave his body. Her desire for John Druitt would never die, but it could be buried for a while.

John sensed what she was going to do and he allowed her to take. She needed to take and take to make herself feel better about the coming battle. He put his hands on her hips and brought her lower body close to his. Rather than pull away from him Helen kissed him harder and brought her right knee up over his waist. John picked her up, braced her to the wall, and fought against her mouth for control of the kiss. Helen didn't want tender, she wanted rough, she wanted to be ready for a fight. He ate at her mouth, drank down her whimpers and moans while keeping her pressed to the wall. As much as she needed him, John needed her just as fiercely. There would never be another woman as special to him as Helen Magnus would be. John just wanted to hold her close and never let her go. But their time together was limited and it was running out.

Helen devoured John's moans just as he did hers. Tightening her grip on his jacket Helen pulled John even tighter against her. He was so close to her that she could almost feel the beat of his heart against her chest. Right now nothing else mattered but the taste of him and the feel of his hard body against hers. She needed to feel him. He was the one solid thing in her life at the moment. John had been with her for weeks in their search for Ashley and he had never allowed her to give up. He would fight with her. He would push her to the edge of hating him again. And all of it renewed her struggle to find their child. Then they had found Ashley, but no trace of the daughter they knew was evident. The Cabal had destroyed their daughters mind and Helen was going to fight back.

Leaning into her John gave her what she wanted, what she needed in the moment. Later there wouldn't be time for much talking, let alone kissing. It was best to have the taste of her to carry with him through the coming battle. She felt as he remembered; soft and yielding, yet strong. Helen had forged a new life for herself out of the chaos he had wrought on them and the life they would have had. Anything he could do for her would be one more thing in a long list of ways he wanted to make amends for the terrible pain he had left for her.


End file.
